


Complications

by Kunstpause



Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bath Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), First Time, Kinktober 2020, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: Day 7 - Thigh-Fucking | CunnilingusShe had already accepted Lord Haurchefant's invitation to a private dinner, but on her way to get ready things take an unexpected, but not at all unwanted, turn.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Kinktober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947166
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	Complications

Cassia excused herself at the earliest opportunity after they had returned to Camp Dragonhead to hurry to the bath Lord Haurchefant had offered her full access to. To freshen up and bring some warmth back into her limbs. They had come back later than intended, and so she didn’t have much time left before the eagerly awaited private dinner he had invited her to.

The implications of just what kind of an invitation it was had been more than clear, and even though she was no stranger to casual sex and bold implications, his flirting had caught her off-guard, had even made her hesitant for the briefest of moments. It had taken her some quiet contemplation to realize just what felt so different about this, and when she realized it, she felt almost embarrassed for a minute, before the giddy excitement his flirting had awoken came back. 

Cassia couldn’t even remember when the last time had been that she had taken someone to bed just because she wanted to. It was usually for something she needed from someone. An exchange. A service performed for a reward. But simply flirting just because she was interested? She had a hard time coming up with anything like that in her past. 

It felt like such a small thing. An invitation to dinner - with a clear insinuation of something more - that she was accepting simply because she enjoyed his company. Cassia couldn’t deny just how much she was looking forward to that.

Her thoughts came to a halt, though, as she entered the bath and found none other than Haurchefant there, who obviously had the same idea of freshening up before dinner and who looked like he just started to undress. The laces of his tunic were already undone as he stopped to look at her.

“Oh,” she let out with a surprised gasp. “I apologize, I thought no one was here. I certainly didn’t want to intrude.” 

Haurchefant’s own surprised look turned into a friendly smile. “You are never intruding!” he said wholeheartedly. “I can leave and give you some privacy, surely you must need a warm bath much more after spending hours out in the cold.”

He was perfectly polite, Cassia thought. Almost a little too polite, given their earlier talks, and Cassia felt the anticipation in her rise even more as she took their situation in. “That seems unnecessary,” she mused before giving him her best innocent look. “If we are already intent on sharing a dinner, surely we are able to share the bathing facilities as well.”

The spark in his eyes told her just how much he appreciated her straightforwardness, and a moment later, he nodded.

“A bath is certainly something that one can enjoy with the proper company.” 

Cassia turned her back toward him, drawing the braid over her shoulder before she started to slowly undo it. 

“I’ve been looking forward to this every single moment I was out in the cold,” she confessed as she kept gently pulling the strands of hair apart until it was loosely hanging down her back. 

A chuckle came from behind her. “Have you now?” Haurchefant said, amusement clearly shining through his voice. “Full glad I am to know it occupied your mind to that extent.”

Cassia couldn’t help herself as she added a little teasing note to her voice. “I am talking about the hot bath, of course,” she said with a smile. With a bold resolution, she lifted her arms, gesturing at the row of buttons on the back of her dress. “Might you be so kind as to assist me?” she asked, and it didn’t take more than a brief moment before she heard his steps and Haurchefant was suddenly right behind her, his fingers trailing over the sleeves of her dress and her shoulder before they reached for the top button.

“I’d be happy to,” he murmured lowly, and Cassia swallowed as she pulled her hair out of his way so he could see all the buttons.

“You are too kind,” she said with a half-smile over her shoulder, enjoying the rumble of his voice as he chuckled.

“I can hardly claim this to be a selfless desire to help,” he said lightly as his hands worked themselves down the button row. Through the fabric, she felt his knuckles brush against her back, slowly inching lower towards her hip, and Cassia let out a quiet sigh of anticipation. 

His hands left her as he finished with the last button, but Haurchefant did not take a step back, remaining close to her as he cleared his throat. “There you go, all done.”

Cassia was fascinated by his restraint. He clearly wanted her. He had all but plainly said so and Cassia, in turn, had made her interest more than obvious. Yet still, he wasn’t touching her. Wasn’t simply pulling her into his embrace. Instead, there was a delicious tension between them that felt almost too exciting to break.

With deliberately slow moves, Cassia pulled the shoulders of her now opened dress down, taking her time and care to take the garment off completely as she kept herself from looking at him over her shoulder. Carefully, she put the dress on a hanger on the wall next to her before she finally turned around. The fiery heat in Haurchefant's eyes as he blatantly watched her every move sent a spark of desire through her. The look on his face was mesmerizing, and Cassia wordlessly lifted her arms behind her, reaching for the clasp of her breastband. 

His eyes left hers, trailing down her body as she let the piece of fabric unceremoniously fall to the floor. His tongue briefly wet his lips as he followed her hands. Without hesitation, she pulled down her smalls, and with a small shake made them join her breastband on the floor before she let her eyes wander over his still clothed form.

“I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your well earned hot bath,” Cassia said with an inviting smile on her face. “I do hope you will join me.” And with that, she passed by him as close as she could without touching him, before slowly descending into the steaming hot water.

It wasn’t very deep, much like the hot baths she was used to from Ul’dah, but when she sank to her knees, the warm water still went up high enough to be soothingly warm around her. With a pleased sigh at it chasing away the last bits of remaining cold from outside, Cassia turned around and made herself comfortable on the ledge at the side. Haurchefant’s eyes were still on her, watching her every move as he took off his own clothes. She let her gaze run down his defined chest with appreciation in her eyes. The body he slowly revealed to her was one that had obviously seen countless hours of training. He didn’t hurry, but there also was no hesitation behind his moves, his pants joining his tunic on a pile. When he was finally naked, Cassia licked her lips in anticipation at the sight. 

Haurchefant smiled at her, looking completely unashamed of his nakedness and his obvious desire for her as he, too, slowly descended into the bath. 

It was a peculiar mood that hung around them. Cassia was used to frantic tumbles and direct encounters. Or maybe the occasional person that was unsure and needed to warm up first. But there was no hint of hesitation behind Haurchefant at all. Just a wholly unfamiliar feeling of languid patience. Of a slowly rising heat between them, that had little to do with the steaming water. 

As Haurchefant came closer, he made no secret of how much he enjoyed the simple act of letting his eyes wander over her body. There was a mischievous twinkle in them, and the corner of his mouth curled upward as he asked in a husky voice, “Might I be of any more assistance?”

Cassia was torn between rolling her eyes in impatience and her own giddiness over the fact that even with all they had already said, and even with her more than blatant invitation, he still bothered to ask. She could hear in his voice that it wasn’t just to tease her. That there was a genuine question that needed an answer.

“I would like nothing more,” she said without hesitation, and finally, finally, he reached for her. Cassia felt her heart flutter in her chest, almost holding her breath for a moment before she felt soft fingertips gently running along her shoulder. Just like the build-up before, Hauchefants touch was slow but deliberate. His hands ran over her shoulders, drawing a line over her collar bones before running up her neck. With a deep sigh, Cassia’s eyes fell shut as she enjoyed the feeling of fingers curling around her nape, gently tugging at the base of her hair before moving on.

When she reached out for him, looking up at his face through heavy-lidded eyes, she was almost blown away by the sheer desire she saw. But he still seemed determined to take his time. Despite the need on his face, his hands roamed slowly all over her body, exploring each and every part of her with a patience that Cassia found both impressive and mercilessly teasing. But she had explorations on her own to do. Her breath went slightly faster as she ran her hand over his chest, feeling every bit of muscle tense under her light touch. Curiously, she followed some faded scars with her fingertips, gradually learning his body bit by bit. 

The only noise around them was their heated breaths and the soft sloshing noise of the water when they moved. There was none of the usual urgency Cassia had come to associate with sex as they stood together, completely engrossed in something as simple as a plain touch. Only it wasn’t plain at all. Something about the slow, deliberate way Haurchefant touched her went underneath her skin, stirring something in her that she didn’t quite understand. Couldn’t quite place. All Cassia knew was that it felt marvelous. One of Haurchefant’s hands dipped between her legs with a light, teasing touch, and a full-body shudder went through Cassia like an electric current. When she looked up at him, his eyes were shining brightly and his smile took her breath away. 

Cassia knew that look. It was the look of someone who was about to kiss her. And she was right. A second later he tilted his head slightly, drawing her closer against him, and Cassia instinctively surged forward, a guiding hand on his chin as she deftly moved past him to close her lips around the tip of his ear. She wasn’t entirely sure why, but Cassia knew that while she could handle the casual sex, kissing someone like him would cross a line she wasn’t sure she was ready to cross. But her distraction seemed to work perfectly as she heard Haurchefant moan against her when she let her tongue run all the way to the pointed tip of his ear. It seemed to have spurred something on, and a moment later, he drew back, looking decidedly more impatient than before.

Without warning, Haurchefant’s hands came firmly around her hips and he lifted her up enough to sit her down on the edge of the pool. His hand ran down her thighs, pushing them apart even further before, with a small wink, his head delved between her legs. He littered the way to his goal with small nibbles and soft kisses until he finally reached her center. His hands came up, running along her legs. Deft fingers ran teasingly over her folds before spreading them apart, holding her open for him as he let his tongue explore her thoroughly. 

Cassia felt her toes curl and a moan leaving her, as his lips closed around her clit, sucking gently before his tongue flicked against her. She let out a small hiss as, for a moment, everything felt just a little too much, too direct, and Haurchefant shifted immediately, continuing a bit softer than before. Cassia’s hands burrowed themselves into his hair as he found just the right mixture of pressure and playful softness to make her shake under his touch. 

She looked down at him, marveling at the sight of him in between her legs. Hauchefant’s eyes were closed and there was a look of complete bliss on his face as he worked his tongue against her tirelessly. Cassia wet her lips, listening to the soft hums and noises he made, her mind teasing her with the image of licking the taste of herself from his lips. Of ignoring all the remaining caution she still held and simply let herself go.

When he teased her with another toe-curling lick, Cassia pulled his hair tighter, trying her best not to wildly buck into him. The pleasured moan he let out at her actions vibrated against her skin, and Cassia felt herself lose whatever remaining composure she had. She called out his name in surrender as she felt herself burst. Rocking against him, she felt the waves of pleasure washing over her as she fell apart under his mouth.

When she came down from the high, he was still between her legs, lips closed tightly around her as his eyes looked up at her with a devious spark in them. Cassia gasped, as he let his tongue flick against her again, sending aftershocks of sharp please through her before he finally let up.

“By the twelve, I want you!” Cassia mumbled as she slid down back into the water and closer to him. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, intent on kissing a path up his chest, a sobering thought went through her head. “Blight,” she cursed softly. “I haven’t taken any teas or potions yet.” She had looked forward to the dinner invitation later, but since the encounter here in the baths had been anything but planned, Cassia hadn’t gotten around to taking the usual precautions. “We can’t…”

“I can wait,” Haruchefant assured her. “There is certainly something to be said for building anticipation, don’t you think?” He ran a hand down her back, nudging her closer to him, and Cassia could feel his hard arousal against her stomach as she was pressed flush against his body.

“Anticipation can be wonderful, but there are other things we can do,” she said with a grin before looking up at him and winking invitingly. The smile on his face widened as he nodded.

“Indeed!” He nudged her hip softly. “Turn around!”

Without hesitation, Cassia turned in his arms, leaning back against his chest as his hands now slid over her stomach. For a moment, he just let his fingers wander, trailing over her skin, up to tease her breasts, and run a path along her neck. Haurchefant placed a soft line of kisses along her shoulder before pushing slightly. A small touch was all she needed to understand what he wanted. Cassia reached for the edge of the bath, holding on to it firmly to not lose her footing, before bending over. 

Haurchefant let out an appreciative moan as he grabbed her hips and rocked himself against her once. His hands ran down her back, sending delightful little shivers down her spine before he reached past her for one of the bathing oils that were lined up neatly next to the bath. 

“Perhaps something else?” he asked right next to her ear, and Cassia let out an appreciative noise as she nodded. A moment later, his hands were back on her, slippery and warm as he slid them over her lower back, cupping and spreading her ass, and Cassia instinctively pushed herself back against him, a wave of excitement running through her, as he teased the rim of her entrance briefly.

“This would take decidedly more time,” Haurchefant murmured quietly, “and we do have a dinner planned.” 

Cassia let out a soft chuckle. “Well,” she said, her voice a bit rough from excitement. “I can wait, too.”

“It seems we have ample plans for after-dinner activities then,” he murmured before he moved his hands lower and coated the insides of her thighs with a generous amount of oil. He guided himself between her legs, and when a hand pushed against her thigh, Cassia shifted slightly, pressing her thighs together as strongly as she could as she pushed back against him. Behind her, Haurchefant let out a blissful sounding moan as he gradually started to rock into her hold on him. His hard length rubbed against her folds with every move he made, teasing her already sensitive clit with deliciously subtle pressure. 

Haurchefant drew her hair aside, kissing a path along her shoulder as he upped his pace, fucking her thighs with increasingly more urgency. One of his arms slipped around her, his fingers finding her center, working in tandem with this thrusts to drag her along, head-first into another climax. When it came, Cassia was panting his name, her knuckles white as she held onto the side of the bath with an iron grip. She was still shaking with her entire body when he joined her, stuttering briefly in his movements before he gave one last, hard thrust and came with a moan of her name on his lips. 

Cassia felt still blissfully out of it when he moved again, hands around her shoulders turning her around as Haurchefant drew her back into the water. And this time, Cassia wasn’t in any state to react fast enough as his hand clasped around her neck, guiding her with gentle pressure until she felt his lips on hers, and he was kissing her. Her surprised gasp turned into a low moan as his tongue slipped inside her mouth, and all of a sudden, she felt like she was falling. Her knees shook as her body went tense for a moment, but before she could think a single, clear thought, she was melting in his arms. 

The kiss seemed soft yet heated at the same time, teasing and with no hesitation behind it. Cassia wasn’t sure if it was possible to drown on air and that blissful tingle that spread through her stomach alone, but it surely felt like it. Her hands buried themselves into his hair, desperately pulling him closer. There was a hint of teeth on her lip, only to be soothed over by his warm lips, and all Cassia could think about was how soft they felt against hers. How right. How she suddenly found it hard to care about anything else. How nothing seemed to matter but this kiss. 

When it ended, it felt like someone had taken the world around her and shifted it ever so slightly. Leaving nothing in its usual place anymore. It looked the same, but something was irrevocably changed. When she stared at him with wide eyes, his usually so bright smile felt even more blinding than before and it went straight to her heart. Whoever had messed with the world around them during their kiss, they had put it back wrong, Cassia realized. Had left a bit of herself uncovered, open and vulnerable, and she felt her throat close up as she realized what the feeling inside her was. 

In front of her, Haurchefant was talking, still with that smile on his face as he took her hand and helped her out of the bath.

“I didn’t know what kind of food you preferred, so I asked the kitchen to serve some Ishgardian specialties as well as a variety of Eorzean foods,” he explained lightly, but Cassia couldn't even process his words. 

Her heart was beating far too loudly and far too fast as one thought kept racing through her head. This hadn’t been casual sex with a friend at all. Not for her, at least. And it had taken her all this, and most of all, that indescribable kiss to realize that what she felt for him was far more than friendship and some attraction mixed in. Almost like in a trance, she took the offered towel, patting herself dry before putting on her dress in a barely constrained hurry. She could hear him say something more. The worried tone of his voice reached her as he asked if she was alright, but Cassia didn’t know what to say. Didn’t know the answer herself, and all she could do was mutely shake her head at him before all courage left her. With a mumbled excuse, she broke into a run, away from him and the baths and the overwhelming feelings that threatened to consume her.

She ran through the empty hallway, blind to her surroundings until she came to a halt rather forcefully, straight-up bumping into someone in her way. She had been distracted to the point that she had not even seen the other person in her wake.

“Woha, Cass,” came Adriene’s surprised voice as hands clasped around Cassia’s shoulders, steadying both of them in the process. “I’m sorry, I didn’t see-” her sister started, only to stop in her tracks as she took Cassia’s appearance in. 

Cassia could only imagine the sight she made. Her dress was hastily pulled on, buttoned-up crookedly while her hair hung loosely and in wet strands around her face. And she just became aware herself, that she had forgotten her shoes. The look on Adriene’s face turned worried.

“Are you alright? Why are you running, did something happen? ”

“Yes! No… well, kind of,” Cassia said, swallowing as she avoided Adriene’s eyes. “I did something…” When Adriene just looked at her intensely, waiting for Cassia to calm at least a little bit down, Cassia sighed. “I slept with him,” she said, her voice full of quiet misery. “I slept with Haurchefant.”

Whatever Adriene had expected, this had definitely not been it by the sudden confused look on her face. “What?” she asked, puzzled. “When? We just got back to camp a little over an hour ago…”

“Just now, down in the baths,” Cassia murmured unhappily, her eyes downcast. “He was there when I went there to freshen up and… it just happened.”

Adriene still looked confused, but her hands rubbed over Cassia’s arms, up and down in a soothing motion. “And did he do or say anything that sent you running like this?” 

Cassia immediately shook her head. “No! He would never,” she insisted but it didn’t solve Adriene’s confusion at all.

“Then… it was awful and you needed to make a quick exit?” she asked skeptically and again Cassia shook her head.

“By the void, no,” she denied again. “Nothing like that.” On the contrary even. Everything about the last hour down by the baths had been dangerously close to being perfect. Which, as it turned out, seemed to be something Cassia was utterly inept to handle. From the moment they had gotten out of the water, and Haurchefant had started talking about their dinner plans with a blinding smile on his face Cassia, had felt her throat close up, and her hands starting to shake. It had been as if even her deepest breaths barely managed to get her enough air before she had run away. 

“Adriene, I don’t know what to do!” With a defeated sigh, Cassia looked at her sister, who gave her a helpless look.

“Well, neither do I, because I don’t really understand what is happening here if I’m honest,” Adriene said with an apologetically before tilting her head, still trying to find out what the actual problem was. “Is he not your type, after all?”

With a scoff, Cassia waved the question off. “Unimportant,” she huffed. “I don’t have a type in the first place, that’s never an issue.”

“Really?” Adriene asked curiously. “Not even a preference?” A second later she shook her head with a half-smile on her face. “Ah, not the important question here, sorry!”

But Cassia simply shrugged. “No preference. I don’t really care what someone looks or sounds like,” she simply said. At Adriene’s skeptical look Cassia let out a sigh. “Adriene, do you know how many people I’ve had sex with?” 

“Ehm, no…” Adriene said, with a perplexed look on her face. Suddenly, her eyes flickered away before widening. “But Cassia, I don’t think that-”

“Neither do I, if I’m honest,” Cassia interrupted her, her shoulders sinking a bit. “And that’s because I stopped counting after the first thousand or so…”

“Cass,” Adriene said urgently, “I really think you should-, wait, what?” 

Cassia didn’t look her sister in the eyes as she shrugged again. “I’ve lived in different brothels for nearly five years, having  _ at least _ one, often more than one, client per day. You do the math…”

Adriene’s eyes got even wider and she drew in a deep breath, obviously getting ready to say something but Cassia didn’t let her. Not when she was beginning to get an idea just what had sent her running earlier.

“Every look under the sun, every temper a person could have, I’ve probably seen it,” Cassia went on. “I’ve slept with every kind of person you can possibly imagine, except for one…” 

“Cassia,” Adriene said with a pained look in her eyes and a surprisingly insistent tone in her voice. “I really think you should-”

“I’ve never slept with anyone I actually had feelings for,” Cassia closed her little rant with a quiet voice she could barely hear over her aching heart. “That is, until about half an hour ago…”

“Oh!” Adriene said quietly, a sudden understanding blooming in her eyes. “You ran because…”

“Because I don’t know what to do next,” Cassia confessed. “I’ve never before…” She sighed in frustration. “What am I even supposed to do?”

“Well,” Adriene started slowly, giving her a carefully guarded look, “I think you should probably talk to Haurchefant about this…”

Cassia felt the nervousness in her rising at the mere thought. Deep down she knew Adriene was absolutely right about this, but it didn’t stop her from feeling absolutely terrible about it. The insistent thought nagging at her, that his most likely reaction would be to never want to see her again. Or worse, to pity her. “I don’t even know if I can bring myself to tell him any of this,” she confessed quietly. 

Adriene’s face turned uncomfortable for a second before she gave Cassia an apologetic look. “Somehow I think that specifically will not be an issue,” she said, wincing slightly at her own words. Cassia felt the hairs on her back rise and a shudder of embarrassment went down her back as she remembered how often Adriene had tried to interrupt her. 

“He is standing right behind me, isn’t he?” she murmured with a defeated sigh and the forced smile on Adriene’s face was all the answer she needed.

Haruchefant cleared his throat, and Cassia took a deep breath before turning around. He stood about two yalms away, looking hastily dressed just like she did, holding her shoes in one of his hands. When he saw her eyes linger on them, a careful smile appeared on his face. 

“I didn’t want you to catch a cold,” he said softly before holding them out to her and Cassia felt her heart beat furiously in her chest as she reached out and took the shoes out of his hands. 

She swallowed once, before asking, “How long have you been standing there?”

“Since about the time when you talked about numbers,” he said, apologetically, and Cassia pressed her eyes closed as a deep sigh left her. All of her worst fears seemed to fight for her attention when his voice broke through them all.

“You are aware that it doesn’t matter to me even one bit, right?” 

Cassia’s eyes flew open again, watching him with a shocked expression as he elaborated.

“I don’t have a care about how many people you’ve been with. Or anything you did before we met,” he clarified. “The only thing that is of importance to me is you, as you are, right now.” 

Cassia was still trying to wrap her head around what he was saying, a flutter of hope rising in her, pushing back against her sea of worries, as she looked at his genuine, kind smile. 

Haurchefant held out his hand to her, still smiling, his eyes never leaving hers. “Will you not come to dinner with me as we planned?” he asked, looking so unassuming, so genuine in his want for her company, that it made Cassia’s heart skip a beat. “We could use the time to talk,” he added and Cassia felt herself nod as she reached for his hand.

“I am guessing you do not need me for that,” Adriene’s voice came from behind her with a chuckle and Cassia nearly flinched, having almost forgotten that she and Haurchefant were not the only people around. But Adriene didn’t seem to mind, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. “Have a nice evening, you two,” Adriene said softly before turning and walking away. 

For a moment Cassia just stood there, feeling the anxiety from earlier still simmering somewhere inside her, but before she could give in to any negative feeling Haruchefant took a step closer and carefully led her hand to his lips. A shiver went through Cassia as he placed a soft kiss on the back of her hand. It shouldn’t be such a big deal, Cassia thought. A mere kiss on her hand. Not after what had already transpired between them earlier. And yet it felt just as exciting as everything else had. 

“Shall we?” Haurchefant asked, his smile warm and inviting and Cassia nodded. Just as she was about to move he looked down at her bare feet, frowning briefly before suddenly grinning at her in delight. 

“I still would prefer to save you from getting a cold,” he said, with a mischievous look in his eyes, and before Cassia could decipher what he might mean, Haurchefant had stepped closer and in one graceful swoop he picked her up.

With a surprised yelp, Cassia’s arm instinctively wrapped around his neck as she struggled for words. He had already started walking when Cassia finally managed to find her voice.

“Haurchefant, you know I can just put on my shoes, right?” she pointed out, nodding at the pair she still clutched in one hand. Briefly, he stopped, turning his head toward her with a wide grin on his face.

“That sounds far too complicated,” he said, sounding utterly serious before he simply resumed his steps. As he carried her down the hallway, Cassia felt her remaining anxiety sink further and further away as she opened herself up to the possibility that things might just be not nearly as complicated as she had thought.


End file.
